


Darling, I’d Stay With You Till The End of My Days

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: What (Not) to Do During a Pandemic [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literally just if Dimitri was in the coronavirus situation, Modern AU, OOC, bad attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: They’re standing in the toilet paper aisle of Trader Joe’s, Dimitri towering over the sea of people, with Byleth firmly at his side. They make an interesting pair, what with Byleth’s bright mint green hair and Dimitri’s eyepatch slung haphazardly over his wounded eye. If they’d brought Hilda, they would’ve been one member short of a punk rock band. Still, the two of them already make an intimidating sight, if the deliberate way people are avoiding them is any indication.Or: Dimitri’s overreacting and being one of those people the government tells you not to be, and Byleth is his only line of reasoning.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: What (Not) to Do During a Pandemic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667401
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Darling, I’d Stay With You Till The End of My Days

**Author's Note:**

> Back from being dead. School’s cancelled, my life’s cancelled, and all I have is this fanfiction account. I head canon that Dimitri would totally panic buy everything.

“Dimitri.” Byleth’s voice is firm, unwavering, and utterly unbothered by the chaos surrounding them. “You do not need the fifty-six pack of toilet paper. Not only do we have toilet paper at home, but this is quite honestly the shittiest brand of toilet paper I’ve ever seen, and I was a military brat.”

They’re standing in the toilet paper aisle of Trader Joe’s, Dimitri towering over the sea of people, with Byleth firmly at his side. They make an interesting pair, what with Byleth’s bright mint green hair and Dimitri’s eyepatch slung haphazardly over his wounded eye. If they’d brought Hilda, they would’ve been one member short of a punk rock band. Still, the two of them already make an intimidating sight, if the deliberate way people are avoiding them is any indication. 

“Byleth, what if we’re not allowed to come out for the next month? Did you see what they’re doing in Enbarr? The people are under a forced quarantine and they’re literally held captive-“ His torrential burst of words is silenced by a delicate hand placed on his cheek and a soft kiss to his lips. It steals his breath away, and when they part, his heart rate has steadied and his breathing has calmed. 

She’s always been his rock. Even when he had been pining over Edelgard, she was the one bringing him meals, making sure his school work got done. She grounds him, keeps him sane, and is always his voice of reason. 

“I don’t know how you deal with me,” admits Dimitri, and his one blue eye is sparkling. “I’m still getting the toilet paper, though, but I won’t panic buy pasta.” And with that, he drops the gargantuan package of subtier toilet paper in their already filled cart. There are the regular groceries, of course, bananas and milk and eggs, but there is also hand sanitizer and feminine hygiene pads, the latter something Byleth had to use her police academy training for. 

“Were you planning to?” Byleth teases, and she laces her fingers with his as a sign of solidarity, watching as he pushes their cart with hand. 

“If you hadn’t come with me, I would’ve bought out the whole store.”

At that, Byleth rolls her eyes, narrowly avoiding the mass of soda strewn about. People were animals. “Goddess knows you have the money.”

When they finally (finally!) check out, and their groceries are safely in the trunk of their 2018 BMW, Dimitri lets out a sigh. He and Byleth exchange a glance, and mere moments later, they’re laughing uncontrollably. 

“Y-you really elbowed that lady for those pads, Byleth.” Dimitri manages to get out in between breaths.

“What was I supposed to do? I have THREE at home. That’s barely going to last me the next two hours!”

Her eyes are twinkling as she smiles up at him, wondering (not for the first time) how she managed to land the best looking, most caring man in Fhirdiad. The ring on her finger only confirms, every day, her wildest dreams.

“Well, if there really is going to be a state-mandated quarantine, there’s no one I’d rather be quarantined with.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
